mortalityfandomcom-20200213-history
Pythonomorphian
Anatomy The common Pythonomorph looks very much like a human but has some features distinguishing them from humans. First of all, they have longer and sharper canine teeth that most use to inject a lethal poison into their targets. Secondly their eyes are quite vibrant and vary greatly in colour when compared to a human, for example red and yellow eyes. Also some but not all of them have slitted pupils, while others have no pupil at all. Another factor that distinguishes them greatly from many species is their innate ability to transform between a humanoid appearance and a specific snake. Though this ability should not be taken lightly, even though they can become a snake, only if they have poison as an element can they use the ability of said venomous snake. Otherwise venom glands are rather vestigial and even though they still have the capability to work, they can't generate the venom. Their serpentine bodies also leave them very flexible whether they're in humanoid or snake form, meaning they are great at escaping cages and the sort. Being part reptile they don't take well to the cold often, but some have managed to go as far north as the southern coasts of Eskr, albeit they do wear very heavy clothing as well as south as northern Amova. At the moment of hatching a Pythonomorph is only able to be in snake form but after three months they have matured enough to maintain a humanoid form. They mature rather quickly and at the age of 14 are physically and emotionally ready to reproduce though most wait for longer and they maintain their youthful appearance until the day they die. About a month from death their hair turns silver though signifying they have a short span of time they live allowing them to prepare for death and accept it. Finally the average Pythonomorph can live up to 100 years while the frail live to 50 years and the especially strong bodied and willed may live up to 200 years. Tropic Pythonomorphian Being the place the Pythonomorphians had originated, it also has the most variation in terms of appearance. Hair colours alone can be between the purest white to the darkest black and eyes are generally bright in colour. For example, purple, yellow, emerald, and white eyes, the only colour lacking is red. They often wear rather revealing clothing compared to the others of the species due to Rejinx Island's warm and humid climate, though some choose to endure it in heavier clothing that provides more protection. They all tend to have some acrobatic skill being that they must swing through the trees every so often. Aquatic Pythonomorphian Being that it is is fairly close to Rejinx Island, this was one of the first places that the Pythonomorphs would move into. Obviously they are not as dominant here with all the other species inhabiting it, and aren't even commonly seen nowadays ashore. Most of them have taken to underwater caves as . They are very strong swimmers and can hold their breath for extended periods of time. Due to their time around water they have taken a blue hue their eyes and hair which grows quite long and quickly. Few have even taken to the humid forests and are dull in colour and mostly are shades of green or brown. Tundra Pythonomorphian The Pythonomorphs of Eskr are very few in number due to their dislike of cold temperature but the ones that are there aren't that happy being there either. The generality of the species there is that they are very light in all aspects. In other words they are pale, often have snow white hair, and wear heavy but light coloured clothing. They have adapted to the cold far more than all the others but still have set limits so they wear pelts of that which they have hunted. They are also the centre population of Pythonomorphs with crimson eyes. Behaviour Instinctually all Pythonomorphs have a will to survive and even greater will to fight. Though some have realized they are not well suited to it but have found a way to bypass the need for physical combat. No matter what it is hard to deny they are a race of combat loving beings. Warriors They are a race that always is seeking ways to improve their skills and power. While not as strong as some other races, their pride is something they cherish. Most of them will seek out stronger opponents to face to find out their limit, then once they find it they strive to shatter that limit and soar to a higher strength. They are likely to refuse surrendering as well under any circumstances. They are most often those with a positive element, if they don't have poison. Strategists These Pythonomorphs are those who seek to improve their mind more than their physical skills, and like to think their moves out rather than go on instinct. They avoid injury at all costs and prefer to pick and choose their battles than take on everyone they see. Though they do get riled up and can be highly emotional at times, clouding their judgement and sending them into an unnecessary fights. These Pythonomorphs often have the most unique fighting styles of the race and commonly have a different negative element if not poison. Researchers/Healers They aren't fighters at all and prefer to stick with one of the other main mentalities of their race to make friends and heal them after battles. They have great knowledge on how to create and cures for poisons of all kinds, whether it is from a plant, animal, or even fellow Pythonomorphs. While they are certainly useful, they are looked down on by many warriors, though are highly valued by strategists. When they are on their own, their fighting style consists of using highly poisonous gases and creating toxic weapons to paralyze or kill those who have been infected. They always will use poison in a battle as their element. Reproduction Pythonomorphians have a reproduction system similar to that of both mammals and reptiles. The act of which reproduction occurs is identical to humans so in turn the anatomy of that is the same too. The regular gestation period of the egg is about 2 weeks until it gets to a sustainable size, from here the egg is passed through like an infant's birth which thankfully they have better pain tolerance than human's for. For the next 3 weeks the egg requires constant heating and if left alone for an hour it will die. Though the bringing into life happens at a rather quick rate, the body requires a full year from the passing of the egg to recover if the Pythonomorphian wishes to reproduce again. Unfortunately the babies on their own wouldn't survive as long because they are stuck in their snake form until 3 months after hatching. Range Everywhere. Scarcely in cold climates(in comparison to everywhere else) Relationships Humans They do not have anywhere near a friendly relationship with humans due to being hated for their fangs, slitted pupils, and ability to transform into snakes. Other Pythonomorphians This varies greatly as with any beings of enough intelligence to form a society. Melezz Connius N/A Huna N/A Vyu N/A Shadow Born Notable Pythonomorphians Inoko NagasakiTsubasa Nagasaki Trivia Category:Species Category:Natural